From DE 10200401 A1 there is known a settee wherein a seat may be tilted with an elevation arrangement at the back edge of the seat. However, this tilting mechanism is only suited for converting a seat into a tilted pillow acting as a back support.
Further, in some models of the StressLess series of settees produced by the present applicant, there are curved sliding guides in the seat and back allowing each seat part to be pushed into a more backward position or into a more raised position.
However, all prior art solutions are quite complicated with many cooperating elements. This contributes to an expensive production and thus a high price on the product, and may limit the “comfort range” of the product, i.e. in which positions it is comfortable for a user to sit or lie down on a settee.